kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Non Element Ninjutsu
Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilise the elements, respectively serving such tasks as manipulating nature transformations E Rank Transformation Technique Hand Seals: Dog → Boar → Ram Description: The user performs the necessary handseals and is covered in white smoke. Once the smoke clears the user is seen as an exact copy of the object they were concentrated on. Clone Technique Hand seals: Ram → Snake → Tiger Description: After performing the necessary handseals , a white puff of smoke appears beside the user. Once the smoke fades an exact clone of the user is seen standing beside them. This clone is intangible. Body Replacement Technique Hand Seals: Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and focuses on an object that is within sight. Just before an object makes connection with them a white cloud of smoke covers them. Once the smoke clears the only thing seen where the user was standing is the object that they replaced themselves with. Rope Escape Technique Hand Seals: N/A Description: The user uses a special technique to escape from their bindings. D Rank Sexy Technique Hand Seals: Ram Description: A variant of the Transformation Technique, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Or seductive looking men to use against women, perhaps nude, wearing a speedo, or showing some provocative posture. Shadow Shuriken Technique Hand Seals: None Description: It's a simple technique where two shuriken are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, they have to deal with the path of the lower, unnoticed shuriken. However, if the enemy notices both shuriken, the technique ends up losing all of its efficiency. Cloak of Invisibility Technique Hand Seals: None Description: This technique allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth to blend into an object, making them invisible. C Rank Multiple Phantom Shuriken Hand Seals: Description: This technique is very similar in both execution and result to the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. It is a collaborative technique where three users, after throwing shuriken at their target and forming the necessary hand seals, can create corporeal replicas of the shuriken — turning a small amount of shuriken to a large amount in an instant with which to bombard the enemy. Unlike the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, however, this technique makes no use of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead, just the basic clone technique is applied which means that only the other shurkien are illusions, while the lethal one’s hide inside. Demonic Instrument: Banshee Screech Hand Seals: None Instrument Description: This jutsu would be performed though the use of the instrument playing at a very high pitch, enough to completely disorient the individual and cause them some great discomfort as the sound is at such a pitch, that it could be related to that of a dog whistle to a dog. This jutsu is Clan Dependant. B Rank Needle Jinzo Technique Hand Seals: Tiger → Horse → Boar → Ram → Rat → Snake Description: This is a technique where the user encases themselves in a countless number of sharp needles, but in truth, the spikes are the user's hair. Chakra grants the strands of hair the hardness and shape of needles, endowed with a capacity to injure and kill on par with that of metallic weapons. In addition, if activated in response to an opponent's attack, it can also be used as a counter. The hair is made hard enough that it can withstand blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows. Body Flicker Hand Seals: Ram Description: The Body Flicker Technique is a Ninjutsu which it is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. This process is occasionally used with a puff of smoke to disguise the movement. For the purpose of role play this jutsu cannot be used repetitively in combat and has a limit of twice in one battle. Killing Intent Hand Seals: None Description: Simply the user exuding pure killing intention and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them, up to the point of paralyzing them with fear. When the Killing Intent is particularly strong, it can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death. This can cause killing intent to be confused with a genjutsu, despite it not being a technique at all. You completely change your demeanor to wanting nothing more than wanting to kill someone. You express this chance in demeanor through the glare you give the subject. If performed by an experienced user, can actually confuse the subject to thinking they are in a genjutsu. Needle Hell Technique Hand Seals: Horse à Ram à Tiger à Monkey Description: After using Needle Jinzo technique, the user extends their hair around their body, and then the user shoots multiple hardened needle-like hairs towards the enemy. It can only be sent in one wave, and if used a great quantity, it would be noticeable that the user had some hair loss. Shadow Clone Technique Hand Seals: Clone Seal Description: This jutsu is a Clone Jutsu, producing a physical clone which can both take damage and perform Jutsu independently of the creator. This Clone does cast a shadow, can attack and be harmed before being destroyed, releases a small poof of smoke when destroyed. This jutsu directly splits the chakra of the users up into their clones, if one clone is made it receives half of the total chakra of the user. If two clones are made, the user and the two clones each have 33% of the user’s chakra. Three clones, 25%. Four clones, 20%. No more than four clones can ever be made by someone without a Tailed Beast inside of them. A Rank Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Hand Seals: Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger Description: The user creates group of shadow clone shurkien from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with Ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, or kunai, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. Seeing that the Shadow Clone Technique splits the user’s chakra evenly, it would still apply here. Though seeing as the shurkien are objects that cannot perform or use this chakra that is split, they only require five percent for each shuriken made. The user can initially make ten extra shuriken at the cost of half of their chakra. Harem Technique Hand Seals: Clone Seal Description: This is simply a combination of Shadow Clone and Ninja Centerfold. The user creates a couple of beautiful nude women so that the opponent would be distracted from a larger attack. Category:JutsuList